This invention relates generally to the creation of non-metallic parts for use on off-road vehicles, and, more particularly, to components formed by a rotational molding process to form component parts suitable for use on skid steer loaders.
Rotational molding is a known process used for manufacturing plastic components by first creating a mold formed in the shape of the component to be formed, and then pouring a suitable quantity of powdered polyethylene resin into the mold, after which the mold is closed, heated to about 600.degree. F. and slowly rotated for approximately 10 minutes to evenly distribute the resin to the periphery of the mold. The heating process converts the powdered resin into an integral plastic sheeting, having a generally uniform thickness conforming to the shape of the mold. The material thickness of the component part being formed is dependent on the amount of resin material first poured into the mold. By precise formation of the mold and careful calculation of the amount of resin to be applied, a generally hollow polymer component can be formed from this process.
The rotational molding process has not been traditionally used in constructing parts for off-road vehicles. Such component parts have typically been cast of metal or formed from sheet metal to provide the desired durability and function. Nevertheless, rotationally molded components are manufactured with significantly less cost that corresponding metallic parts and contain significantly less weight. Furthermore, the function of metallic components have heretofore not been capable of being duplicated, such as providing hinged closures, liquid-tight connections, vent tubes and high strength, large volume liquid-tight vessels.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a means for constructing rotationally molded components to provide live hinges, liquid tight connections, vessels with splash-proof vent tubes and kiss-offs in large volume liquid-tight vessels to improve the lateral strength thereof to permit the use of such components in specialty areas on skid steer loaders.